


Good To Be Home

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Merwin baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Give Eggsy and Merlin a baby.Seeing how Eggsy is with his sister, it seemed inevitable that Eggsy would make a great dad one day. Merlin, on the other hand, had no idea how he got here, but he wouldn't change it for the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this is incredibly cheesy - enjoy! (And please leave feedback if you do)

Merlin woke up to the sound of crying and opened his eyes to see the other side of the bed empty. _Shit_. He took a moment to collect himself, put his glasses on and got up. He dragged himself across the hall and was stopped in his tracks as soon as he reached the doorway. How did this happen?

How did he end up with a life where he wakes up in the middle of the night to see the kindest, strongest, most beautiful man he's ever met - the man he's lucky enough to call his husband - playing peekaboo with their baby?

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty?" God, that smile! What he wouldn't do to keep it there forever.

"Oh Eggsy, I'm sorry. You've just got back, you must be exhausted." He walked over and kissed Eggsy softly before holding out his arms. "Here, I'll take her. You go back to bed, darling."

"It's alright babe, I've got it. You're the one that has to get up in the morning, and if you stay up with her, there'll be no point in you going back to sleep. I'd rather not deal with a cranky Merlin, thanks." He kissed Merlin, still gently bouncing the baby. God, it was good to be home. "Go on, you need the sleep more than I do."

"Eggsy..."

"I'll just get her off to sleep and I'll be right there, I promise. Anyway," he turned his smile towards the little girl in his arms, "I've missed her." Merlin had never been so glad to be able to capture a moment with just a tap of his glasses.

Merlin slid behind Eggsy and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I love you. Both of you."

"I love you too, you soppy old git. And she thinks you're alright I s'pose, but I bet I'm her favourite." He grinned, mostly to himself, as he rested back against Merlin.

"Cheek!" He tried to sound offended and nipped at Eggsy's jaw, but his amusement was clear and he held the younger man tighter all the same.

Eggsy turned in Merlin's arms to face him better. "I missed you too." It was in times like these that Merlin wondered exactly how Eggsy was so good at his job. He could see everything in his eyes and it never failed to leave him speechless. "Now, I thought I told you to go to bed."

"Yes, alright I'm going." He unwound himself from around Eggsy, gave Eggsy and the baby each one more kiss and headed for the door. "Good night, darling."

"Night, love."

Merlin couldn't help pausing once more by the door, earning himself a stern look. Eggsy mouthed at him, Go! and shooed him away with his hand until he forced himself to go back to his bed. He fell into a half sleep, not quite being able to drift off all the way. It was only when Eggsy came back a short while later and he could snuggle up close to him that he let himself fall back into a deep sleep. It was good to have him back where he belonged.


End file.
